Girl From the Gutter
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: If Randy Orton broke up with you, you would be heartbroken right? Well Not this diva, she is fighting back. MollyRandy


Title: Girl from the Gutter by Kina  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing (well sorta) : Molly Holly and Randy Orton, with mentions of Dawn/Batista and Lita/HHH  
  
Summary: Sometimes a girl just needs to be alone rather than have a guy hold her down.  
  
Note: This is for Jami, hope this is a good response to your challenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_For all the things you said I'd never do  
  
For all the things you said that were untrue  
  
For all the times you made me feel alone  
  
Said I'd never make it on my own  
_**  
"Look, I just think we need to take a little break, that's all," Randy Orton nonchalantly said, pushing his dark tinted sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. He stood there, even with all that he had to say, and yet looked calm, as if he had said something completely normal. Not even giving her a corny speech or even waiting for her to turn to look at him, he just blurted out that they needed a break.  
  
The diva in question suddenly stood up from the bed of roses she was bending over on, and turned around, a perplexed look crossing her beautiful features. "Um what? Can you run that by me again, I don't think I heard you right," she said, hoping to God she didn't really hear what she thought. Randy sighed, pushing his Intercontinental Title further onto his shoulder. Slightly cracking his neck, he looked at her, taking his sunglasses off his face.  
  
"You heard me pumpkin, I think we need a break," he said. She wanted to roll her eyes at the endearment he usually called her, but now she was way too confused to comment or the retched vegetable he so often called her. Pushing a chuck of hair behind her ear, she looked at him, waiting for an explanation. She waited, but he just stood there in his Armani clothing, wiping his sunglasses with a handkerchief.  
  
"Well?" she asked when he didn't continue. "Well what?" he asked. Her eyes went a little wide, not really expecting that kind of answer. "Well you are going to elaborate to me why we are taking this break," she said, raising her hip to the side and folding her arms over her chest, tapping her foot lightly on the ground. He merely shrugged, turning to look at the beautiful flowers around him. Picking up a yellow daffodil, he twirled it in his hands, looking back at her.  
  
"I just think I need some space to chill out with my friends, do guy stuff without the girl you know?" he said. She wanted to snort at his answer, but she didn't want him to start yelling. "So wait, let me get this straight. You are trying to say you can't do your guy things with me? I have never held you back from your friends!" she said, trying not to yell, they were after all in a public place. He shook his head, but he knew his words were not coming across the right way.  
  
"Look Molly, I am part of Evolution and that requires me being a man, I can't have you hanging on my arm when I have girls around me. Even though I have NEVER or WILL EVER betray you during this break, its bad for my image and fan base if I have a girl at my side," he said in a matter-of factly tone. Molly rolled her eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Don't give that bullshit Randy! Dave and Dawn are still gong strong and Hunter cant keep his hands of Lita in public for the past 2 years, so don't feed me your crap," she hissed.  
  
Randy took in a deep breath, trying not to go and slap her for raising her voice. Molly in turn, moved hr head to the side, slowly licking her lips. "Look, its just for a little while," he assured her. Molly shook her head, trying to keep back tears. "Just forget this break and just break up," she said. Randy softly gasped, things definitely not turning out the way he expected. "Are you breaking up with me? Are you leaving me?" he yelled. Molly nodded, holding back a sniffle.  
  
"You wanted a break, let this break just never end. I am sick of you blaming me of ruining your playboy image. I had no problem keeping this relationship out of the public eye because I was the one that SUGGESTED to keep it quiet. I didn't want your image to be affected, but you insisted on parading on national TV that I join Evolution and you proudly proclaimed I was your girl. But if you are ashamed of that, then I am leaving," she said, her voice strong yet sad.  
  
Randy sighed, taking a step towards her. "Baby, don't talk like that, I still want you," he said, stroking her hair softly. Molly pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "No, I'm tired of all your lies, I'm tired of your shit and frankly, I'm tired of you," she said. Looking around the flower garden that Randy had brought her too, she picked a red rose and gave it to him. "Consider this your 2 weeks notice and I want all your stuff out of my house," she said. Then she turned around and walked away.  
  
**_Things are looking up for me now  
  
It seems like Karmas making its rounds  
  
It's my turn now, won't be held down, no  
  
Karmas gonna visit you too  
  
You gotta pay for the things you put me through  
  
I hope you do, I hope you do  
_**  
10 days later:  
  
Sighing, Molly looked around the house, making sure everything that belonged to Randy was gone. She had told him she would start packing for him, saving him some time. Honestly, she did it so she could avoid seeing him. Sure she was strong, put she didn't think she could stand to be in the same room with him, not after the way they broke up. At RAW she could put up her brave façade seeing how she was surrounded by more people, but if she was at home with him alone, she wouldn't be able to keep her composure.  
  
She had told Ric that she thought it would be better to leave Evolution, seeing how she was bad for his image. Ric told her to reconsider, but Molly refused. She was not going to stay with them to make Randy look good. She loved being in Evolution, as did Dawn and Lita, but no there was no reason for her to stay, and she was leaving to go back to singles matches.  
  
Looking down in her hand, she realized she was clutching the big stuffed animal that Randy had given her on their first date. He had brought her to the annual fun fair and won her the big panda bear after he hit all the pins. Sure, it took him 12 tries, but he won the bear for her. Surprisingly he wasn't that cocky as Molly had expected. He was after all younger than her and very nice. It did take him some courage to lean over to kiss her. And they had been together for a year. Guess he just got tired of it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she realized that everything was packed and ready to go. She had contemplated if she should get rid of their pictures, and of course, the panda bear. Letting a tear drop, he clutched the bear to her body not really wanting to let it go. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the 3 men standing at the door. Triple H, Dave Batista and Randy Orton stood at the door, each of them a rather sad smile on their face. Dave carefully took a step forward, making his way to the pretty brunette.  
  
"Hey sweets," he whispered as he affectionately always called her. Molly turned slowly, a smile on her face. "Hey there big guy," she softly said. Turning to look at the other guys, she greeted Hunter and nodded at Randy. Without saying a word, Randy went to work and started to pick up the boxes. He mumbled something as he went out the door, causing Molly to softly frown. Dave came to her and kissed her forehead, rubbing her arm lightly.  
  
"He will come to his senses," Dave assured her. Molly just closed her eyes, but she knew he wouldn't, and frankly she didn't really care if he did. She after all had broken up with him, all he wanted was a break. After 20 minutes when all was said and done, all 3 guys stood in the living room, looking at the brunette. Randy looked at her and nodded, the first to head to the door. "Goodbye pumpkin," he said, causing Molly to sigh. "Yeah goodbye," she said. Hunter came to her and hugged her. "Whenever you feel ready, you can rejoin Evolution, we will always want our ass kicking chick to kick Trish to the curb," he smirked. Molly chuckled, nodding her head and hugging Hunter back.  
  
Dave then came to her, and hugged her as well, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Remember, I want my cookies at the end of the month," he joked. Molly giggled and nodded, and with that Evolution had left her house, and by the looks of it, left her life.  
  
**_Yeah, Yeah, I hope your hell is filled with magazines  
  
And on every page you see a big picture of me  
  
And under every picture a caption should read  
  
Not bad, for a girl from the gutter like me  
_**  
2 months later: Finally things were started to look up for little ol' Molly. After she had left Evolution, all the guys started to hit on her, knowing she didn't have the 4 elite Evolution members at her side. They had all come, people like Test, Scott Steiner, even Mark Henry. The flirting got to more and they tried to touch her, and when she tried to fight back, they would get angry.  
  
But her friends were there for her. The Hurridork came flying through, her long time friend Kevin Nash was there when the stalking got worse and Ivory's mouth was entertaining enough to make any heart broken diva smile and laugh her ass off. Of course she had to deal with people like Trish and Stacy trying to make her jealous, saying things like what Randy did to them the night before. Naturally it did affect Molly, but she didn't show her weakness, she held her head high.  
  
Most people would call it Molly's loss, not having Randy Orton in her bed. But was that really true? Sure they had great moments, wonderful laughs from the corny jokes Randy told. They traveled the world and went shopping, intimate dinners. Nights when Molly would massage Randy back to health after all the bullshit he put his body through. She was proud of him, and she loved him. He made her see things, hear things, feel things she was never experienced before. She had never felt such passion when she made love to Randy and she didn't know if she could ever love anybody the way she loved Randy.  
  
But then, the bad times. When he was being childish and blaming everybody put himself. Blaming Dave if they lost a tag match, blaming Molly or Lita if they had an inter-gender match, or just blaming everybody BUT himself. The nights were he was drunk and did so much damage that she had to cover for him, causing her to get in trouble with Vince. When he was angry, he would verbally abuse her, though he never hit her. Maybe she was right, she didn't need him, and she was going to prove it.  
  
**_For all the times you said "I got your back"  
  
For all the times you stabbed me  
  
For all the times you tried to hurt my pride  
  
For all the pain I held down deep inside_**  
  
Molly sat on the big speaker box, getting ready for her match. It was Wrestlemania 20, and she had a match against Victoria for the Women's title. And not just any match, it was going to be a hardcore match in a steel cage. It was going to be brutal, especially given the fact that Victoria was well....crazy. But she was going to prove she could do it, and that she would do it without Evolution. Cracking her neck, she stood back up, pouncing up and down.  
  
"I can do this, piece of cake," she said. She was about to leave when she heard that annoying giggle that made her want to rip her ears off. "I mean come on, does she honestly think she can win this match? She is way over her head," Trish Stratus laugh. Stacy then giggled. "I know what you mean. Without Evolution she is nothing, and now Randy wont be there to have her fat ass back. She is worthless on her own," Stacy cackled.  
  
Molly shook her head, knowing that was what everybody was saying. But she was going to prove them wrong. "And it just looks like she has gotten so much fatter. Well I wouldn't be surprised, Randy is not there to keep her in shape," the stick blond laughed. After their talking had died down and they had gone somewhere, Molly shook her head, not even considering what they had said. Molly was great, Molly was real, Molly was not plastic and Molly was independent. Rolling her eyes when she heard the giggle again, she turned around and now she wished she was Elle from Kill Bill and have her eyes poked out of her.  
  
Randy stood there, Stacy and Trish at either side of him. Molly looked at him, a sudden surge of fear over taking her. He looked at her, pulling the 2 blonds closer to him. Walking past her, he kissed each blond on their forehead, each of them giggling like idiots. Molly closed her eyes and turned around, trying to keep her tears in. And then it hit her. She was finally free of him, and she wasn't going to care.  
  
**_Things are looking up for me now  
  
It seems like Karmas making its rounds  
  
Its my turn now, won't be held down, no  
  
Karmas gonna visit you too  
  
You gotta pay for the things you put me through  
  
I hope you do, I hope you do yeah, yeah_**  
  
Sighing a breath of relief, Molly walked into the Raw arena, her newly won Women's title over her shoulder. A big smile on her face, she turned the corner making her way to the women's locker room. She had done it. She had beaten Victoria in the most brutal match of her life, and became the new champ. She had proven to the world, which basically was the locker room that she could do it without Evolution.  
  
But more importantly, she had proven it to herself. Deep down she knew she had to prove to her own mind that she didn't need Randy, or Evolution for that matter. She had to prove that she was a real woman and that life didn't have to be over after a little heart brake. And now she was just going to challenge Trish and give her a good beating.  
  
"Molly!" someone called out. The Women's champ turned around, her bouncy curls flipping with the movement. And for the first time in a few months, a genuine smile crossed her face at the man in front of her, He made his way towards her, smiling at her. "Hey Christian, what's up?" she asked, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder. Christian shrugged, giving her a light hug.  
  
"Just came to congratulate you," he said, playfully punching her chin. Molly smiled and slightly blushed, knowing she should be proud of her achievement. "And I never got to say I was sorry about you and Randy," he added. Molly smiled and shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry about, it just didn't work out," she said with a smile. Christian shrugged, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Just like you and me didn't work out either," he said. Molly nodded, knowing her ex-boyfriend was right. He shrugged again and lifted his head, giving her that famous grin. "I was just wondering that after the show we could go get a drink and retry what didn't work out with us," Christian nervously said. Molly sighed and cupped his face, kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
"Christian, I'm honored, but for right now I just want to stay single and enjoy life. I think it is better that way. I need to get back on my feet, and honestly, being on my own isn't that bad," she said. Christian nodded, understanding what she was saying. He ducked his head down, but she lifted him by his chin. "But I am still willing to go and get a drink just as friends," she said. Christian smiled and nodded. After saying his goodbye, Molly turned back around, heading to her dressing room.  
  
**_She was going to be just fine with Randy.  
  
I hope your hell is filled with magazines  
  
And on every page you see a big picture of me  
  
And under every picture the caption should read  
  
Not bad for a girl from the gutter like me Needed to make me work to help you feel stronger  
  
I know y'all bitches think I'm somewhere dyin' inside  
  
Oh yeah, poor Molly, she went home  
  
She couldn't take it no longer  
  
But, I'm right here  
  
I'm right here, I'm right here _**


End file.
